A New Beginning
by Connor Muir
Summary: The Adventures of Squirtle and Mudkip...mystery dungeon style! A cutesy adventure that you're bound to give a try!


Chapter 1- A new beginning

One day a Pokemon called Squirtle was walking through Tiny woods when all of a sudden he found a Pokemon lying on the ground. It was a Mudkip just lying there on the ground not moving or breathing, so Squirtle tried waking Mudkip up and it worked Mudkip woke up and asked Squirtle "Where am I who am I "  
Squirtle Replied with a confused expression on his face "You are in the Tiny Woods, Do you not know why you are here .  
Mudkip replied with a shock look on his face " No I don't know why I am here can you tell me who I am and why I am here "  
Squirtle replied " Your Mudkip, and you're a Pokemon and I don't know why you are here "  
Then Mudkip got up off the ground and looked around and then all of a sudden Mudkip shouted out "I'm a Pokemon but how can I be a Pokemon I was a human yesterday ahh"  
Then Squirtle said to Mudkip "what do you mean you were a human and if you are a human then why are you a Pokemon now and what is your name then ?" with a confused look on his face. Mudkip replied " Emm…I don't know my name I guess you can just call me Mudkip from now on" with a happy look on his face.  
Then all of a sudden some kind of Pokemon was shouting for help it was a Butterfree, she came flying in towards Squirtle and Mudkip asking for them to help her to rescue her baby Caterpie that fell into a fissure hole in the ground and they couldn't say no because it was only a baby Caterpie that couldn't crawl on it's own yet. So they went into the fissure hole in the ground and they went down five floors in the fissure hole and then they found Caterpie just sitting there calmly waiting for Squirtle and Mudkip to take it back to it's mother outside the fissure hole. So after that all had been done Squirtle said to Mudkip "Hey have u got anywhere to stay or do you have anything to do ?" Mudkip replied "No I don't why you asking Squirtle "  
Then Squirtle replied " Then you should come with me then ?". Then a couple of hours later they arrived at a wee small house it was like a house made out of straw and wood with a wee cannel of water. Mudkip took one look at the wee house and his eyes were sparkling with happiness. Then Squirtle said "This is your house now Mudkip so I hope you like it, also I was wondering you and I made a good team in that hole back there and I was wondering how would you like to make a rescue team with me and then we can save more Pokemon in trouble ?" Then Mudkip replied with a happy expression on his face "Yeah I would love to do that with you Squirtle but let's not start until tomorrow ok because I think we need a rest first before we start any more rescues ok"  
Then Squirtle replied "Yeah that's a good idea I will come and meet you outside here tomorrow morning ok and then that's when we start being a rescue team ok"

During the night Mudkip had a dream it was about him talking to another Pokemon but he couldn't really tell what Pokemon it was but he could hear the Pokemon say to him "Your role is here. ?" and then the dream ended. Then after Mudkip had that dream he woke up and went outside to meet up with Squirtle but Squirtle wasn't there so he waited a minute and then Squirtle came along and asked Mudkip a question "Mudkip now that we are a Rescue Team what are we going to call our Rescue Team I can't think of any good names for the team so I though you might think of a good name so do you know a good name for our Rescue Team "  
Mudkip started thinking of a good name for their Rescue Team and then it popped into his head "I know what we can call our team Squirtle what about team aqua cause after all we are water type pokemon so that will suite us perfectly don't you think so Squirtle "  
Then with a cheerful expression on Squirtle's face he said "That's a great name why didn't I think of that "  
So after Mudkip came up with a brilliant name for their team a Pelliper came along with mail for them so Squirtle went over to the mailbox to see what mail Pelliper delivered to them and it was a Rescue Team starter kit that included 1 Toolbox to hold all the items that they find on missions and there 1st issue of the Pokemon News and also an official Rescue Team Badge which proves that they are an Official Rescue Team now. So after they got there official Team Rescue kit Squirtle and Mudkip went into the town square and went to the Wigglytuff friend areas to buy some friend areas so they can recruit new members to join there rescue team but they got quite surprise when they showed up at the Wigglytuff shop they were able to get two friend area's for free because it was there 1st time going to that Shop and then all of a sudden two magnemite showed up asking for help because two of their friends got stuck together because of an electric shock wave stuck them together and one of the magnetite said "It's not enough to make a magneton so we need your help to get them out of there and rescue them please we are too weak to go in there because there are angry wild Pokemon in there please go in and save them we will pay you money ?". So Squirtle and Mudkip started to think about the offer and then Squirtle said "Ok we will do it but are you sure you want to give us the money ?" and then one of the magnetite said "Yes we are sure please just go in there and save them .  
So Squirtle and Mudkip went into Thunderwave cave and went all the way down to the 15th floor and found the two magneton that were stuck together and rescued them and taked them back to there two friends and got 100poke money for saving the two magneton. And after they saved the two magneton they went back to there rescue team base and went for a good night sleep. 


End file.
